Almost Incest
by kikyophobia
Summary: Kagome is absolutely mortified when she discovers that her mother is getting remarried. Now she's stuck with a stepfather she hates, and a new stepbrother. So what's the real problem here? Nothing, except her new stepbrother is her longtime crush. InuKag


A/N: Hello everyone! Again, I'm starting another fanfic! –hits head- Yeah, I know I shouldn't be. I've got two others that I'm supposed to be working on. I just had to give this a shot, though. This is my very first AU. In all honesty, I've never cared for them, but I figured it might be fun to write one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it.

Notes: As far as Kagome's house is concerned, the anime and the manga provide very little detail of the inside. My descriptions are mostly from my imagination. Also, I'm aware of what InuYasha's father is actually called; however, it did not seem fitting for this story. I wanted "Taisho" to be his last name, so I had to create a real first name for him.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Everything belongs to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: Brother Dearest

Kagome stared into the full-length mirror of her bedroom, looking disgruntled and frustrated with her reflection. She placed her hands on her hips, turning to the side, and examining the dress she was wearing in utter horror. It was a deep burgundy color, and draped down to her ankles, making her feel as if she were wearing some fancy ball gown. It had a halter-top, tightening perfectly around her torso, accenting her slender waist. It should have been the perfect dress with its clean appearance and layered fabric, but Kagome somehow found herself completely loathing it. At seventeen years of age, she had to have her mother pick it out for her. Although it was understandable and rational considering the state of events, Kagome still hated feeling as if a piece of independence had been torn away from her. More than anything, she hated the reason for even needing the dress—her mother's wedding.

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner, and she hadn't even met her father-to-be. All she had heard was_ he's so wonderful_ or _you're going to love him_ or _he makes me so happy_. Though she was glad to hear of her mother's elation, that still didn't change the fact that someone she didn't even know was about to become part of the family. Kagome sighed loudly, taking one last glance in the mirror. Her make-up was soft, brightening up her face with its color and smooth texture. Her raven hair was pulled neatly into a simple bun that sat securely atop her head, lined with jeweled barrettes that shone in contrast with her room's lighting.

"I guess I'd better go then," she told herself halfheartedly, running her hands along the sides of her dress as if to somehow create an impression of perfection that was simply nonexistent. She stepped timidly toward her door, reluctance quickly infusing her. The dinner was taking place in her own home—just downstairs stood her new family. Her fingers moved to her head to glide gently across her temples as she tried to induce some form of comfort. She wanted so much to be able to handle this, but the fact still remained that her heart was pounding with abhorrence for the man her mother was marrying. She had been trying for months to force herself to believe all of the great things her mother had been insistently shoving into her ear, but now it seemed as if she had lost that willpower. She just wasn't prepared for such a huge change.

With her new father came two new stepbrothers; one of which, she had heard, was already away from home and in college. The other, to her utter revulsion, was still living with his father and was exactly her age. She scowled at the thought, knowing that he was probably standing happily in her living room at that same moment.

"Kagome!"

She cringed at the sound of her mother's voice, chills of terror running laps around her spine. Did she really have to go down now? She shook her head, breathing deeply to regain the composure she had lost two months prior to this event—the moment her mother told her of the engagement. "They're just people," she whispered slowly, letting every syllable have its chance to sink in. "You can do this." She slowly stepped out of the view of her mirror's glass, glancing timidly at her door.

"Kagome!" her mother called again, her voice shrill, implemented with frustration.

Kagome sighed woefully, silently wishing that there were some way she could prevent this from happening. "I'm coming!" she yelled out finally, her tone seeping out hesitance and languidness. She turned around quickly, frantically slipping on her simple, black high heels, groaning in aggravation. She was positive that whoever invented those godforsaken shoes held some deep hatred for feet, and wanted nothing more than to watch them die a slow and painful death. She staggered forward, attempting to regain her footing. Her heart skipped a beat as her fingers closed around the doorknob, knowing that she'd be opening the door to a new life, one that she wasn't ready for. Slowly, she heard a light clicking noise as her wrist turned, her fingers still tightly clutching the knob. Adding pressure to her touch, the door was pushed open, and she was quickly overcome by the sounds of the chattering downstairs.

She glanced at the bland, white walls around her, her eyes falling upon a picture that hung neatly on the wall directly in front of her. A black frame that was lined with gold streaks bordered it, and underneath the thin glass in the middle sat one of her favorite memories. Her father had his arms around her five-year-old body, a gentle smile embedded in his features. They were both kneeling in a luscious garden that they had discovered in a forest on one of their "expeditions" that year. Pink flowers protruded from nearly every bush around them, the bright sunlight causing a glittering feeling to emanate from them. In the picture she was smiling, her hand thrown carelessly within the locks of her father's dark hair. For some reason every time she looked at it, she felt as happy as she appeared in the picture, warmth flooding inside of her. She let out a soft whimper. Her father had died in a car accident three years later—she still remembered gazing upon his mangled body in the hospital, tears cascading profusely down her cheeks.

Kagome tossed the thought aside, knowing she wasn't stable enough to reminisce about that day. She timidly turned to her left side, sauntering forward, feeling as if she were moving in slow motion. In fact, she had felt that way for the two months her mother had been engaged. She knew that it shouldn't bother her so much, but just the knowledge of having to let someone else father her was unfathomable; she couldn't even begin to imagine it. In her mind, only one man could ever be worthy of the father status—the man in the photo. He had raised her, comforted her, and showed her the beauties and riches of life. Now she was suddenly expected to let some man who didn't even know her take his place. No, she'd never let that happen. She grumbled incoherently about her clumsy feet as her steps became labored under the high heels. As she continued her pursuit forward, she saw it—the banister. It looked out over her entire living room, and sat just aside the hardwood stairs. Moving cautiously, she approached the overlooking structure, clasping her hands around the wooden rail on top of it.

She could see people dispersed around the living room, holding transparent plates that were filled with a series of brightly colored foods, the strong smell of spices surrounding them. She placed her elbows on the rail, slouching her shoulders as she watched all the hustle and bustle, her eyes landing on one particular man. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better look at him. He was hunched over on her powder blue, cushioned sofa. His plate sat in front on him on the glass coffee table—he seemed to be drawing small circles around it with his fork.

"It couldn't be," she mumbled to herself, leaning further over the banister. The man had silver hair draping far down his craned back, but the thing that startled her most were his two, pert dog-ears perched atop his head. Yes, she was certain of it now. It had to be him. "InuYasha," she whispered, letting his name flow gingerly off her lips. She had known him for about five years, and every single one of those years, he had been the center of her attention—her heartthrob. Sure, they had never actually met, but she still couldn't help but feel a strong surge of emotions overtake each time he passed her in the hallway at school, or when he made some snide comment in class. That was InuYasha—rude and stubborn as a mule. Still, she knew that somewhere behind those piercing, amber orbs of his was something so much deeper.

She stopped her oncoming thoughts, knowing that such wishful thinking could end in her making a complete fool of herself—that was something she was not in the mood for. Her gaze focused on him once more, causing a pressing question to grab her mind with its stabbing claws—what was he doing at her house? She cast the notion aside. It didn't matter. She was just glad that he was. His presence, whether he was aware of it or not, always seemed to tend to her restless mind and her adolescent troubles; it had been for a long time. She threw a warm smile in his direction, knowing that he was oblivious to it. For now, that was the way she wanted it. Loving him from a distance was just easier than risking the fatality of her heart.

Her grin broadened as she moved away from the banister, glancing at the stairs beside it, knowing that walking down them would bring her closer to InuYasha. Little by little, she climbed down each step, her hand lightly brushing the stair rail as she continued to glide gracefully toward the bottom. She peeked over around the corner of the wall that bordered the right side of the stairs, her eyes glittering with excitement. He was right there, less than twenty feet away. He wore a white dress shirt that was short a few buttons at the top, showing off his well-defined chest. Over it, he had a black tux coat that seemed to be slightly small on him, as it clung to his arms and his shoulders. His pants were the same hue, and stopped just short of his ankles, which were covered dark dress shoes that seemed to be iridescent.

"Perfect," Kagome breathed out, reaching out her hand, as if to caress his lightly tanned skin. She had always seen him in that sense—a being of pure perfection, despite his grumbling attitude. Every once and a while, she would see him display sudden acts of sentiment or kindness. He would help someone pick up their books if the articles had slipped and scattered across the hallway. Of course, that was always followed by a be-more-careful-stupid, but that was to be expected. InuYasha had been dispelling his own feelings ever since she'd known him; however, this was what made him so mysterious and intriguing—what made him so perfect.

"There you are!"

Kagome was jerked away from her thoughts, her eyes landing on her mother, who was looming over her on the opposite side of the wall. Despite her slightly agitated tone, she wore a smile on her face that was framed by wavy brown hair. Her motherly glow and radiance were also further enhanced by her simple yellow dress that was cut just above her knees.

"Where've you been?" her mother asked, her voice hitched with a lush enthusiasm. She grabbed her daughter's hand, ushering her out of the shelter of the stairs. "You have to meet him!"

Kagome started to groan in protest, but held it in as her mother pulled her, knowing that getting it over with would help calm her rampaging nerves. She was dragged past the couch where InuYasha still sat stirring his food, and turned to take one last gaze into those distant amber eyes. A gasp forced itself out of her mouth as she noticed his knowing stare—his eyes pouring into hers in the most unimaginable way. What had made him look at her so intensely? Her dwelling was cut short as she was towed rather violently into the kitchen. With its green walls and plain furniture, it normally had a homely atmosphere around it; but there was something very out of place this time. A man was standing in front of her—a demon.

"Kagome, this is my fiancé," her mother said suddenly, gesturing toward the demon with a grin. "His name is Hayatarou Taisho. Souta's already met him," she added, noticing Kagome's wandering eyes.

"So glad to finally meet you," the man greeted, sending Kagome a toothy grin. "I was wondering when your mother was planning to introduce us."

Kagome stared at him, forcing a smile. She certainly had nothing against demons, but what had possessed her mother to choose him? He had long silver hair that was tied back in a ponytail that ran far down his back. His eyes were a deep gold, reminding her so much of InuYasha's. He had slightly darkened skin that made his hair seem to shimmer underneath the bright kitchen lights. Kagome tilted her head, her eyes landing on the jagged marks on his face—ones that she guessed must have something to do with him being a demon. "It's nice to meet you, too," she spat quickly, evading his penetrating gaze.

Her mother stepped in front of Hayatarou, her eyes gleaming as she turned her attention to Kagome, placing her hands on her hips. "He and his family will be staying here tonight," she told her, softly adding with a wink, "Of course, Hayatarou will have to stay in the guestroom." She let out a jittery giggle before continuing. "You won't mind sharing your room with InuYasha, will you?"

Kagome nearly fell on the floor. Surely her mother had seen her watching InuYasha dreamily from the stairs. Her infatuation with him had to be more than obvious, so why was her mother even proposing the idea of the two of them sharing a room? She shook her head, averting her eyes back to the woman in front of her. "I…I don't mind, but can I ask why?"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to have my future stepson sleep on the couch!" she said incredulously.

Kagome thought she could've died at that moment. Stepson? InuYasha was Hayatarou's son? Of course—she should've recognized the last name—Taisho. A sickening feeling was quickly making its home in the pit of her stomach as her mind processed the situation. InuYasha, the man she had watched and adored for the past four years, was going to be her new stepbrother.

A/N: So what did you think? Is it good? Bad? Basically, should I continue it or not? Let me know. Reviews are adored! Oh, and for the record—I think Inu no Taisho is a sexy beast! Lol. Okay, I'm done scaring you all.


End file.
